The Day I lost My Voice
by xElleCorrupted
Summary: He think's he's just playing around with himself. What will happen when Shizuo finds Izaya in bed with another man! Story hoping to be continued,rated M for later chapters, please read till very end for details! WARNING: MALEXMALE Relationship.


_The Day I Lost My Voice_

He can't say I didn't try. Really, I did. For Moody Mertle's sake; I loved that bastard. There it was though, huh? Loved. Past-tense. Never would have thought that the words "I use to love him," would ever, ever be tasted on the tip of my tongue whenever people asked what happened to our relationship. I'd just growl though. No one needed to know. It's not like I asked them, "Hey, what's up with you and your wife? Still hitting it off?"

Because I don't. I can live my life without any details, thanks.

Anyway, again, I tried. But I couldn't look at him the same anymore, nor touch him the way I use to. Sitting in my empty yet extravagant looking apartment made me feel so damn lonely. It was useless trying to go back into the dating world. My heart still practically worshiped that son-of-a bitch.

My name is Heiwajima Shizuo.  
>This is my side of the story of how Orihara Izaya cheated on me.<p>

Sure, I remember that horrible day, finding Izaya's body entwined with another's. At least it wasn't on my bed because I would have killed _both _of them. I'll run through the memory again.

Using the spare key he gave me, I used it to open the door slowly. Every time I came this late he was either asleep or watching some late night TV show due to his insomnia. I was surprised to find absolutely no light turned on, though.

_His car's outside_, I thought to myself in confusion. Whenever he goes to sleep, he leaves his custom made nightlight on I had bought for him back when we took a trip to America. Little things were expensive but it didn't hurt to buy him something nice, especially on our Anniversary trip. He loved it, hugging it and me tightly. It filled my heart with warmth I never felt before, until he came along, of course.

Leaving the key ontop the counter, I began to take my coat off until I heard a soft sound. Shit, who was I kidding. It was a wanton moan. A _moan_! He couldn't be…playing with himself?

I chuckled gently. I had caught him in that state many times before and most he didn't even care about because I always ended up helping him finish up. "Oh, Izaya," I mumbled, dragging my coat along, not necessarily on the floor since it was so damn expensive but in truth, I was too lazy at this time of night to pick it up any further.

My way down that hallway had me turned on with each step. His moans were increasing and I could nearly hear his pants that echoed down the thin walls.

I should have known better. No one can finger themselves and sound that fucking into it.

"Izaya, I swear, you could always just call," I began in my amused tone as I opened the door. That amused tone however, dropped quickly to the sight I was seeing.

There on his precious king mattress, completely visible with the blanket dropped to the floor, was my lover, my raven, _my _Izaya being fucked lifeless under some man I couldn't even see since the lights were out and the moon's shine was blocked by a large curtain and even some clothing.

My lips parted slightly. My body, mind and soul froze. Not to mention my heart. If I was the Grinch's opposite, I swear, my heart completely changed from three times bigger since I met this man to three times smaller, almost vanishing.

"F-fuck!" Izaya gasped, tilting his head back as the man above him thrusted faster.

Come on. That wasn't even _half_ of my speed.

Trying to keep calm, no matter how shaken I had become since I opened that damn door, I crossed my arms together. Not in an attempt to look cool but to hide my fists before they flew to everyone and every object in this room. Leaning my side against the doorway, I waited. What was I waiting for?

…

I had no idea. I didn't know if I was waiting for them to stop fucking like barbarians or for one to notice me. Or maybe, even, for me to just leave and never come back, blocking Izaya out of my life for good.

I should have kept us as enemies.

"You like that, huh?" The older man had groaned, and I cringed in disgust.

Izaya threw his head forward, eyes opened in half-hazed lust. Though, that lust had completely vanished when he saw me standing in the doorway.

"S-Shizuo!" He yelled, pushing the man ontop of him off quickly and grabbing for the covers he couldn't quite reach.

"What the fuck?" The man shouted, rubbing the back of his head that hit the edge of the bed with a loud thump. "I was close!"

Obviously, he lost his brain cells in the process because he wouldn't have noticed me unless there was a big sign that said, _Crazy boyfriend at the doorway, __**dumbass**_!

"How funny to see you associating with pigs, Izaya. I thought filth wasn't your thing."

Izaya could only stare. The man had noticed, finally, and took his clothes as quickly as he could, muttering a curse under his breath as he dodged for the door. Me being so damn nice however, I blocked him and pushed him forward.

"No, no, stay! I bet Izaya would love that, wouldn't you, Izaya?" I put on the best damn awarding fake smile known to man as I stared at him through dagger-piercing eyes. "Besides, I'm sure you two aren't finished. Have fun with your quick fuck, Izaya. Hope it lasts until morning, anyway," I chuckled, turning my way back to the hallway and quick-stepping towards the front door.

The face that bastard put on was horrible. His eyes were already raining down tears and his mouth formed a thin line that I'm sure if he tried to talk, he would have choked on the words or his voice would have cracked.

Did I regret it the tiniest bit?

…

Fuck me, I probably did but I was being to denial to allow myself to think I did.

My first attempt at a Shizuo/Izaya FanFic.

I was hoping to collab with someone in this storyline, actually. If you want to write the second chapter, please _please_ do go ahead and inbox me. I would appreciate it if someone would help because I do like this storyline I came up with and I don't want to lose it!

If anyone is wishing to help out, I am not trying to be mean but you have to at least have three fan fictions on your account, doesn't matter about what. I will read one or all and if I find that you are a brilliant writer that meets a certain criteria (meaning, you don't often have spelling/grammar mistakes, you come up with phenomenal storylines and you don't write stories like a fourth grader) I will respond back so we can talk a little more about what to possibly do with this story…

I feel so guilty. I didn't think this through and it'll be my fault if it's not finished…

SOS! SOMEONE HELP! xD

lol. Review and hope you enjoyed~


End file.
